Three Side Two Body
by Han HunHan
Summary: Pertemuan yang tak disangka antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun yang mengingat Luhan dan Luhan yang lupa akan segalanya, "Semua yang penting akan aku selamatkan bagaimana pun caranya, tapi jika tidak, akan aku lenyapkan bagaimanapun caranya" begitulah pandangan mereka berdua. Summary gagal. FF HunHan/Yaoi/BL/OOC. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Title : Three Side Two Body

Main Cast : |Luhan| |Oh Sehun|

Other Cast : EXO Member

Genre : Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

 **Warning : FF Yaoi, Out of Character, jadi ada sedikit keretbalikan sifat Luhan dengan Sehun disini. But, Sehun tetep jadi Top/Seme/Dominant dan Luhan tetep Bottom/Uke/Submissive. Don't forget RnR.**

© 2016 DwiPurnama

Happy Reading

 _'_ _Semua yang penting akan aku selamatkan bagaimana pun caranya, tapi jika tidak_ _,_ _akan aku lenyapkan bagaimanapun caranya'_

•

•

•

Kring~ kring~ kring~  
Kubuka mataku dengan malasnya, mengingat hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru dan aku baru saja diterima di Universitas ternama. Tapi, aku sendiri tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri, sempat aku berpikir bahwa bodohnya dan malasnya diriku. Kalian tau, aku sangat benci beranjak dari tempatku saat ini menuju ke tempat yang sangat diidam idamkan semua orang di Seoul, tapi untukku 'TIDAK' sama sekali, aku juga bingung kenapa, tapi yang berinisiatif untuk sekolah disana adalah aku sendiri. Bukankan itu aneh. Aku benci sekolah yang kupilih.

"Kenapa harus sekarang, kenapa tidak besok, ah kenapa tidak minggu depan saja, aku belum siap bahkan liburanku baru kurasakan tadi malam" cerca Sehun pada dirinya sendiri yang saat ini sedang menggosok giginya dengan kasar. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa sudah jam 9 padahal aku berniat untuk santai dan berniat tak menguras tenaga, tapi.. aarrgg, sudahlah aku harus buru-buru sekarang" diambilnya dengan kasar tas yang tadinya masih bergantung rapi ditempatnya.

Di sisi lain, sekelompok lelaki tengah berjalan dengan anggun dan santainya bak model yang tengah berjalan di _catwalk_. Tak hanya tingkah lakunya saja yang anggun, tapi wajahnya pun tak kalah anggunnya. Perlu kalian ingat mereka itu adalah laki laki, ya, dua diantaranya lebih cantik dari perempuan,dan sisanya sangatlah tampan bahkan gadis-gadis pun memuja mereka, bahkan tak ada niat di benak mereka untuk menjauhi para lekali itu barang 1 mm pun, yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah mengerumuni laki-laki itu layaknya semut yang tertarik akan kemanisan dari gula.  
Sehun hanya menatap malas ke arah kerumunan yang dianggapnya tak jelas itu, ia pun hendak berjalan melewati kerumunan yang dianggapnya _tak penting_ itu. Namun, pergerakannya harus terhenti ketika, seorang yeoja yang ada di kerumunan itu menabrak seorang Oh Sehun yang mengakibatkan ia terjatuh dan pantatnya yang sexy harus menghantam lantai dengan tidak elitnya. " Ya! apa kalian pikir ini jalan orang tua kalian, apa hak kalian berkumpul di tengah jalan seperti ini, kalian tau ini mengganggu lalu lintas dan ketertiban umum, apa kalian bisa minggir sekarang, kalian tau aku sedang buru-buru. Sial, hanya karna sekarang semester baru aku sudah menguras banyak tenaga. Tunggu apa lagi minggir kalian semua". - Baiklah dimana Sehun yang irit bicara berada? - Semua kalimat itu ia lontarkan dengan kasar dan dibubuhi dengan nada sedikit dingin. - Sehun kini bukan Sehun yang irit bicara, malah Sehun sekarang seperti ibu-ibu di pasar yang sedang menawar barang yang sampai harga serendah mungkin ia dapatkan – dan benar saja semua mendadak membisu, tak terkecuali para lelaki yang tadi. Tapi, seper sekian detik kemudian salah satu pria itu menyeringai tipis, sangat tipis sampai-sampai tak terlihat oleh siapapun. ' _menarik_ ' batin lelaki itu.

"Ah~ maafkan kami, apa kami mengganggu perjalanan indah anda? Jika iya, kami akan segera minggir. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Luhan"

"Cih, aku tak butuh namamu, apa untungnya bagiku tau namamu, dasar sialan. Aa~ satu lagi, ternyata kau tau apa salahmu, maka dari itu cepat minggir dari hadapanku" umpat Sehun yang sekarang kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. – Seperti bukan Sehun -

"Sial." Satu umpatan 'lagi' lolos dari bibir tipis namja putih itu.  
"SEHUNNAAA~". Seseorang yang memanggil nama Sehun membuat sang pemilik nama pun harus mencari sumber suara yang baginya sangatlah merusak pendengaran.  
"Ada apa kau teriak seperti itu, Kkamjong, kau tau kau sangat menyita perharian orang lain dan merusak telingaku, kau tau kita sekarang sedang di kantin sekolah. Aku malu". Ya, jika dipikir pikir memang benar, teriakan seorang namja berkulit tan yang tak lain adalah sahabat Sehun itu bagai berteriak di sebuah hutan belantara yang tak ada seorang pun yang hidup di sana, sangat menggelegar sampai-sampai semua orang yang beberapa detik lalu masih bergutat pada makanan mereka masing-masing sekarang harus mengabaikannya karena harus melihat ke sumber suara yang sangat menggelegar itu. Wajar saja sekarang Sehun sangat malu, karena berpuluh pasang mata kini telah memperhatikannya, ah dan ingat sedikit, Sehun akan cerewet jika hanya berada di dekat sahabatnya satu satunya ini. Kai. Jika dilihat lebih rinci lagi, di dalamnya ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan berbeda dari orang lain, tapi bukanlah tatapan benci atau membunuh ataupun sejenisnya.  
"Yak, apa kau gila, kenapa kau menjitakku, sakit tau" Jong In atau akrab dipanggil Kai pun masih mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut karena dijitak sangat keras oleh teman yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Kau yang memintaku melakukannya, kau sendiri yang salah, berteriak seperti kita sudah lama tak bertemu."

"Maaf maaf, aku hanya sangat merindukanmu, sudah 3 tahun kita tak bertemu dan sekarang aku benar-benar takjub melihatmu, kau tambah tampan saja albino jelek"

"Ya ya aku tau itu, aku memang tampan, bahkan para dewa memujaku, dan hei, kau tadi memujiku dan kemudian mengejekku, apa maumu hah?!" Begitu bangganya Sehun mengatakan semua itu dan nyaris membuat Kai mual karnanya.

"Ya ya, itu memang kenyataannya, kau tampan dan juga jelek dasar albino. Sudahlah aku tarik ucapanku tadi mengenai mengatakan kau tampan."

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja Kkamjong."

Memilih tak lagi menggubris temannya itu, Sehun pun mengembalikan fokus yang tadi sempat tertunda pada makanannya.

Tak mereka sadari, sedari tadi sudah ada sepasang mata yang telah memperhatikan mereka dan sebuah senyuman pun terukir di bibir tipis berwarna _peach_ alami itu, yang tak lain adalah sang yang telah memperhatikan mereka. Luhan. Senyuman, tapi bukan senyuman yang manis.

"Hei!". Sebuah tepukan mendarat mulus di pundak Luhan yang berhasil membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

"Sedang apa Lu? Kau terlihat senang"

"Haha~ bukan apa apa Baek, permainan akan segera dimulai, kau tunggu saja". Temannya yang mendengar kata-kata itu benar-benar bingung dan sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan.  
Mereka memang sahabat. Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah sejak kecil berteman, di manapun Luhan di sanalah Baekhyun berada, jika dilihat mereka seperti orang kembar, mereka benar benar mirib, tapi sayangnya tidak. Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali, namun orang tua mereka benar-benar dekat. Tapi, semenjak Luhan kira-kira berusia 13 tahun dan ditinggalkan entah kemana oleh ibunya, seketika Luhan yang selalu periang dan mudah bersosialisasi pun menutup dirinya, tapi untunglah tidak untuk Baekhyun sang sahabat yang selalu ada untuk menghibur Luhan.

\- **Bruk** -  
"Hei, bisa tidak kalau jalan itu dipakai matanya dengan benar". Oke Sehun kembali ke mode cerewetnya yang entah sejak kapan seperti menjadi kebiasaan barunya, mungkin semenjak insiden pagi tadi. Sehun melontarkan kata-kata kesalnya kepada entah siapa itu. "Maaf, tapi kurasa anda salah, bukankah manusia selalu memakai matanya, bahkan mereka tak pernah _mencopotnya_ sekali pun ketika tidur pun mereka memakainya, begitu juga denganku, aku selalu menggunakannya dengan baik dan benar tuan. Ah sekarang aku ingat, sepertinya kau yang tadi pagi juga memberi siraman rohani kepada para gadis-gadis itu. Apa kau juga mengingatku?" Luhan benar-benar sukses membuat Sehun diam seribu bahasa untuk sesaat, tapi tak lama Sehun pun menjawab dengan sinisnya "Maaf tuan, aku sama sekali tak mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya dan aku rasa kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Satu lagi, lain kali tolong perhatikan jalanmu!". Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, dia sama sekali tak mengingat siapa lelaki itu, hanya buang waktu dan menambah tampungan memori otak saja pikirnya. Ya setidaknya itulah yang ia akui kepada temannya dan kepada Luhan.  
"Sehunna, tunggu aku" Kai yang kini berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sehun pun kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, bukankah tadi Luhan dan apa kau mengenal Luhan? Atau jangan-jangan kau benar-benar tak tau siapa Luhan?"

"Siapa dia, apa pentingnya bagiku, toh jika aku lulus bukan karena dia." Sehun memang tipe orang yang masa bodo dengan lingkungannya, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah _'_ _aku_ _adalah diriku, aku sukses bukan karna orang lain melainkan karna usahaku sendiri, jadi yang tak penting aku buang dan yang penting baru akan aku selamatkan, itu pun jika sangat penting bagiku_ _'_. "Sehun, yak Oh Sehun?!" sekali lagi, Kai berteriak tepat di samping telinga Sehun dan sukses membuat telinga Sehun berdengung sakit dan tersadar dari pemikirannya barusan. "Lagi?!" kemarahan itu hanya dibalas dengan cengiran kecil yang menghiasi bibir Kai. "Kai, sekali lagi kau mengatakan sesuatu tepat di samping telingaku dan membuat telingaku sakit kau tak akan kuanggap sebagai teman lagi. Dasar Kkamjong idiot!". Itulah kata kata maut yang dilontarkan seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam legam dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa cela bak porselen, ditambah dengan aksen mata bak mata elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja jika ia dibuat marah. Sama seperti sekarang, bukan hanya kata-kata mautnya saja yang mampu menutup mulut seorang Kim Jong In, namun tatapan elangnya itu pun ikut andil yang mengakibatkan diamnya seorang Kai.

"Baiklah tuan Oh yang tampan bak albino, tak akan ku ulangi lagi, kau yang salah barusan kenapa kau melamun, jangan-jangan kau melamunkan Luhan?"

"Yang benar saja, kenapa aku harus, kenal saja aku tidak, dan juga kami tak pernah bertemu"

"Benarkah itu, tapi dia bilang tadi pernah bertemu denganmu dan dia memperkenalkan namanya padamu, apa kau tau, Luhan sangat jarang berbicara dengan seseorang, bahkan sekedar menyapa saja nyaris tak pernah, yang dia lakukan hanya bersama Baekhyun saja menempel bagaikan mereka berdua sudah dipoles lem perekat, tapi sekarang dia memperkenalkan dirinya padamu dan sudah berapa insiden yang sudah kalian-". Kata-kata Kai terputus karena Sehun tak ingin mendengar ocehan sahabatnya itu lagi. "Sudah ku katakan, aku tak pernah bertemu, dia hanya mengada-ada saja"

"Aku tau kau berbohong Oh Sehun." Seketika Sehun tersentak mendengar ucapan seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Oke oke aku jujur sekarang, aku dan emm siapa, aku lupa dengan namanya"

"Luhan"

"Ah benar, Luhan. Aku dan dia memang sempat bertemu tapi pertemuan itu sama sekali tak ada yang spesial dan tak penting bagiku, jadi untuk apa aku mengingatnya, sudahlah lupakan saja yang dia katakan tadi Kai, aku tak suka dengannya, sifatnya aneh, benar-benar aneh."

"Ternyata dugaanku benar tuan Oh, kau hanya pura-pura tak mengingatnya" Kai pun tersenyum menang karena dia sudah tau bagaimana sahabatnya itu, bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun, dia tau hanya dalam sekali menatap gerak gerik ataupun sekedar menatap mata elang Sehun.

"Terserah kau saja, aku pergi"

"Hei tunggu aku albino, kita satu kelas bukan?" Pertanyaan Kai sama sekali tak digubris oleh Sehun, ia tetap berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu yang kini berteriak dan berlari kecil ingin mengejarnya. Ya inilah Sehun yang masabodo dengan keadaan.

"Kau ternyata tak lupa denganku err tampan." Luhan tersenyum puas, ya dia memang mendengar semua percakapan antara Sehun dengan sahabatnya itu. Entah apa yang Luhan tengah rencanakan sekarang, raut wajahnya tak menampakkan sedikit pun kemanisan yang selama ini ia perlihatkan kepada semua orang, tapi sebaliknya.

Apa yang akan Luhan rencanakan sekarang, bahkaan sahabatnya sendiripun, Baekhyun tak mengetahuinya, ada apa dengan Luhan saat ini. Semenjak pertemuannya atau bisa dikatakan insiden yang tak mengenakkan antara dirinya dan Sehun , Luhan menjadi sangat berbeda, dia sekarang lebih sering mendengarkan percakapan orang atau lebih tepatnya menguping dan kebiasaannya pun bertambah satu lagi yaitu pergi ke kantin. Luhan memang seseorang yang jarang pergi ke tempat keramaian, bahkan jika dia bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun dia memilih untuk berdiam diri dikelasnya, tak bersuara, nyaris ditelan kesunyian. Luhan benar benar berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang periang. Ya jika lebih dipikir lagi mereka tidak cocok, tapi Luhan sangatlah betah bersama Baekhyun entah mengapa. Hanya mereka berdua yang tau.

Saat ini Luhan sedang duduk atau dapat dikatakan tidur di kursi kelasnya, karena posisinya saat ini adalah kepalanya tengah tenggelam di kedua dekapan tangannya, tapi jika dikatakan tidur dia tak sepenuhnya tidur, dia tengah memikirkan rencana yang akan dilakukannya kepada Sehun.

"Oh kita bertemu lagi, haha aku tak mengerti kenapa kita selalu bertemu seperti ini, atau aku panggil Sehun. Oh Sehun". Seketika langkah Sehun yang tengah menuju perpustakaan pun terhenti, dengan sigapnya ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga membuat wajah mereka bertemu dan membuat jarak dia antara mereka tak terlalu jauh. "apa kita saling kenal?" kalimat dingin yang diluncurkan Sehun itu langsung memancing tawa Luhan, dan saat ini tawa Luhan lah yang tengah mendominasi lorong yang sangat panjang dan sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua disana. "Hah! Ada apa, kenapa kau tertawa, apa ada yang lucu sehingga kau bisa tertawa dengan sangat lepas?" Sehun kini tengah bersabar menghadapi tingkah Luhan yang terus mengganggunya. "ayolah, kau benar-benar membuatku tertawa Sehun, tatapan dan caramu berbicara yang terlalu dingin. Aku menyukaimu, dan jangan belagak lupa dihadapanku". Ada sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimat yang Luhan lontarkan, dan ekspresi di wajahnya pun seketika berubah, saat ini matanya benar benar dingin, mungkin orang lain akan takut menatapnya secara langsung, tapi tidak untuk seorang Oh Sehun yang juga sama sama memiliki tatapan mengintimidasi dan juga tatapan dingin sedingin es, yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Oh ayolah, kita tak pernah berkenalan, jadi otomatis aku tak mengenalmu, dan kau, aku sama sekali tak pernah memberikan namaku padamu!"

"Baiklah baiklah, mari kita luruskan sekarang, kita mulai dari awal. Namaku Luhan, bolehkah aku mengenalmu?" Luhan meluncurkan kalimat manisnya dan wajahnya tak kalah manisnya dengan semua kalimat itu.

"Sehun"

Begitu singkatnya Sehun membalasnya dan itu membuat Luhan menampakkan smirknya. Dia sangatlah menyukai sikap dari namja itu. 'dia sangat penting bagiku, takkan ku biarkan dia menjadi milik orang lain' batin Luhan.

"Hei! Apa acara perkenalan yang aneh ini sudah selesai, jika sudah aku ingin pergi sekarang"

"Ah maaf, terima kasih emm, aku panggil kau siapa ya, ah aku panggil kau Hun-ie saja bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja, dasar orang aneh, satu lagi, aku benci dengan sifatmu. Aku akui kau memang tampan ah maksudku cantik tapi sifatmu aku tau, ini bukanlah dirimu"

"Sudah kuduga, kau sangat istimewa"

"Apa maksudmu? Aish aku hanya buang buang waktu saja bersamanya, berapa menit sudah hilang dengan sia sia. Aku permisi dulu". Sehun pun pergi meniggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri di tempat yang tadi ia pijaki, masih berdiri dengan menatap punggu namja yang menurutnya sudah menjadi miliknya. "Selamat datang Oh Sehun." Luhan memperlihatkan senyum berbahayanya yang orang sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya karena selalu bisa ia tutupi dengan senyum yang sangat manis dengan mata seperti mata rusa yang selalu berbinar layaknya anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen.

"Tunggu dulu, tadi aku bersedia berkenalan dengannya!? Tidak tidak itu pasti mimpi buruk bagiku, firasatku mengatakan akan ada hal yang sangat berbahaya yang akan menimpaku". Ya, saat ini Sehun masih meratapi tindakannya tadi, dia rasa ini bukanlah dirinya. Baru saja ia ingin melupakan orang aneh itu dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah saling kenal. Dengan kesalnya Sehun menghantamkan tubuhnya ke benda yang sangat nyaman baginya, walau menghantamkaannya pun tak akan membuatnya terluka sama sekali. "Aish sudahlah, sebaiknya aku tidur saja, siapa tau dengan tidur semua ingatan itu menghilang. Ku harap."

Di sisi lain Luhan yang kini tengah mampir ke rumah seorang pria bersurai _ash grey_ , berkulit putih tapi tak sepucat kulit Oh Sehun dan memiliki tangan selentik tangan wanita. Baekhyun tengah mengamati tingkah laku sahabatnya itu yang tengah tersenyum layaknya orang yang baru saja menerima uang bertriliun triliun."Lu..Lu~" karna merasa panggilan manis darinya tak digubris oleh sang pemilik nama, Baekhyun pun mencoba sekali lagi "yak! LUHAN!" dan benar saja, Luhan pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "cih~ kau mengganggu ku Baek" bila dilihat lihat saat ini Luhan sangatlah kesal dengan Baekhyun, tapi bagaimanapun kesalnya Luhan, dia tetap terlihat manis, dan sukses membuat Baekhyun harus mencubit pipinya gemas.

"yak! Baek hentikan, jika tidak, aku akan marah padamu. Hentikan Baek!"

"Tak akan ku hentika, kau sungguh menggemaskan, bagaimana bisa Lu, kau lebih tua dariku tapi kau seperti adikku hahaha". Luhan yang mendengar kata kata itu sekarang hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya yang manis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Lu, apa ada sesuatu, tapi akan ku tebak dulu, pasti kau melamunkan sesuatu yang seru"

"Ah aku tak ingin membicarakannya denganmu. Aku benci padamu"

"Oke oke aku minta maaf, tak akan ku ulangi lagi. Kurasa"

Kata terakhir yang Baekhyun katakan sangatlah pelan, bahkan sangat pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar oleh seekor semut pun.-berlebihan kurasa-

"Apa yang terakhir kau katakan?"

"Apa, apa yang tadi aku katakan? Sepertinya seingatku aku hanya mengatakan ' _maaf_ ' saja, jadi katakan sekarang kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu"

"oke baiklah, aku hanya mengatakan sekali saja dan dengarkan baik baik, aku tak akan mengulanginya"

"baik, ayo katakan"

"emm..aku tertarik dengannya"

"Pfftt kau tertarik dengan seseorang? Kau yakin itu, sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu, akan aku antar kau kedokter sekarang juga Lu." Baekhyun yang seketika heran mendengar kata kata Luhan itu langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan seraya ingin membawa Luhan ke dokter, karna bagi Baekhyun ini semua bukanlah hal yang wajar terjadi pada Luhan, yang ada di benak Baekhyun saat ini adalah Luhan terserang penyakit, ya minimal deman dan mungkin juga lebih parah.

Pagi ini terasa sangat berat bagi lelaki berkulit pucat dan berwajah datar. Diusapnya matanya dengan lembutnya, ia pun mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi namun matanya masih tertutup rapat yang dibarengi dengan tangan yang meraba raba mencoba mencari jalan. "Semoga tak bertemu lagi dengannya, Tuhan selamatkanlah hambamu yang tampan ini". Sehun berjalan dengan lesunya menuju sekolah, sikapnya yang sekarang benar benar berbeda 180° dari hari kemarin.

 **Yosh! Chapter 1 dan sekaligus story pertama yang aku post di FFN ini, ini ff sebenernya udah pernah aku buat dan udah pernah aku post di suatu tempat tapi dengan cast yang berbeda. Sorry jika ada kesalahan kata dalam pengetikan ataupun yang lainnya. Oh ya perkenalkan aku author newbie disini hehe mohon bantuannya semua ^^**

 **Mungkin ada yang masih gak ngerti sama ceritanya bisa ditanyakan lewat review J**

 **Oke akhir kata aku ucapkan terimakasih dan jangan lupa RnR ya, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Three Side Two Body

Main Cast : |Luhan| |Oh Sehun|

Other Cast : EXO Member

Genre : Romace, Drama, Angst

Rating : T

 **Warning : FF Yaoi, Out of Cast, jadi ada sedikit keterbalikan sifat Luhan dengan Sehun disini. But, Sehun tetep jadi Top/Seme/Dominant dan Luhan tetep Bottom/Uke/Submissive. Don't forget RnR.**

 **Di chap ini OOCnya akan sedikit berkurang, karena...rahasia hehe**

 **2016** **DwiPurnama**

 **Previous**

 _Pagi ini terasa sangat berat bagi_ _lelaki berkulit pucat dan berwajah datar_ _. Diusapnya matanya dengan lembutnya, ia pun mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi namun matanya masih tertutup rapat yang dibarengi dengan tangan yang meraba raba mencoba mencari jalan. "Semoga tak bertemu lagi dengannya, Tuhan selamatkanlah hambamu yang_ _tampan_ _ini"._ _Sehun_ _berjalan dengan lesunya menuju sekolah, sikapnya yang sekarang benar benar berbeda 180° dari hari kemarin._

* * *

Saat ini ia tengah menuju ke ruangan tempat mengisi ilmunya, belum tiba disana, langkahnya harus ia paksa berhenti karna ada sesosok namja manis yang tidak asing baginya menuju ke arahnya saat ini. Ketika Sehun ingin memutar arah berusaha untuk menghindari namja bak malaikat itu, tiba tiba saja tangan Luhan sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan lembutnya. "Hai, kau mau kemana, bukankah kelasmu akan segera dimulai, kau akan terlambat jika tak masuk sekarang." -oke Sehun, kau lupa hal itu- Sehun hanya bisa merutuki pergerakannya tadi dan secara bersamaan tertegun mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan.

' _K_ _enapa ia tau aku ada kelas sekarang, jangan jangan.. ah tidak tidak itu tidak mungkin, dia tak mungkin menguntitku bukan_ _?_ ' Batin Sehun.

"Hei, apa kau baik baik saja, kenapa kau melamun, ayo kita masuk sekarang!"

' _T_ _u-tunggu, baru saja dia bilang kita? kita-masuk? Apa yang dia pikirkan?_ ' Seorang Oh Sehun yang dapat dikatakan memiliki otak pintar pun bisa terbata bata dalam pikirannya sendiri karena seorang Luhan. Sehun yang masih diam ditempatnya dan sama sekali tak mengindahkan ajakan Luhan dan masih bergutat pada pemikirannya saat ini yang membuatnya sangat pusing. "Hun-ah ayo cepat masuk!" Ditariknya tangan Sehun dengan lembut oleh Luhan, namun tak ada perlawanan dari namja tampan itu, ia hanya mengikuti kemana Luhan membawanya, ia tak peduli sama sekali karna yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah ' _kenapa bisa? Dia? Hariku hancur seketika_ ' ya kurang lebih begitulah pemikiran Oh Sehun saat ini.

* * *

"Hun-ah~" suara yang sangat merdu terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Sehun, tapi entah kenapa ia sangat enggan untuk sekedar menoleh ke sumber suara. "Hun-ah~"Sadar akan panggilannya yang tak di hiraukan sama sekali, Luhan pun mencoba memanggilnya kembali, terus dan terus hingga sang pemilik nama sudi untuk sekedar melihat kearahnya.

"Hun-ah~ Sehun-ah~Sehunnie~"

"Iya?" Sehun saat ini tersenyum lebar hingga matanya pun ikut melengkung seperti bulan sabit, namun di balik senyumannya itu ada amarah yang sangat membara yang siap menyemburkan api kemarahan ke Luhan. Sehun pun menoleh ke arah Luhan. Melihat senyuman Sehun yang lewat mengembang itu, Luhan pun ikut tersenyum bangga.

"Hun-ah jam pelajaran telah usai"

"Lalu, apa maumu?" –ingat kesabaran Sehun sudah di ubun-ubun-

"Eumm Hun-ah, kau mau makan, sepertinya kau lapar, ayo makan bersamaku"

' _Baiklah Luhan, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu_.' Sehun membatin dan dengan menampakkan sedikit smirk di bibir tipisnya itu.

"Hun. Sehun-ah apa kau dengar, kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Ah maaf, aku hanya memikirkan makanan apa yang akan aku pesan"

"Benarkah. Jadi kau mau makan denganku?"

"Ah tentu saja, kenapa aku harus menolaknya. Lagipula yang menawarkannya seorang yang manis dan cantik." Sehun pun sedikit tersenyum ke arah Luhan dan

- **BLUSH** -

Luhan pun sedikit tersipu dan kini di pipinya dihiasi oleh sedikit rona merah disana. Sehun yang melihat hal itu pun ikut mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" Luhan pun menarik pelan tangan Sehun dan menuntunnya menuju kantin. Sehun hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti langkah kecil Luhan yang dapat dikatakan sangat riang itu, dengan sedikit berlari kecil dan lompatan-lompatan kecil yang ia ciptakan.

' _kenapa kau begitu mudahnya tertarik denganku? Kenapa kau_ _mengecewakan ku? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Kau tau, aku benci hal itu. Ah~ apa ada yang kau rencanakan?_ ' sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin, tak ada percakapan sedikitpun diantara mereka berdua, mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Sampai pada akhirnya Luhan memecah keheningan mereka berdua. "apa yang ingin kau makan, biar aku yang pesankan". Luhan berkata dengan sangat manisnya, jika ada orang yang mendengarnya pun pasti akan mengira bahwa Sehun dan Luhan memiliki hubungan khusus –sepasang kekasih-. "Roti, aku hanya pesan roti saja" Sehun dengan mantapnya menjawab pertanyaan dari Luhan tadi. "Apa kau yakin? Sepertinya kau harus makan makanan yang lebih bernutrisi dan lebih sehat, sepertinya kau selalu hanya makan roti saja, setiap kali yang kau pesan hanya roti."

- **D** **EG** -

' _Tu_ _-tu_ _nggu dulu, d_ _-d_ _ia, dia tadi tau aku selalu membeli ini, kenapa? bagaimana bisa?_ '. Saat ini Sehun tengah disibukkan dengan pemikiran dan pertanyaan yang mungkin tak akan mampu ia pecahkan sendiri, ya ia harus menanyakannya langsung kepada Luhan.

"Emm, Luhan apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, katakanlah" Luhan mengatakannya dengan penuh senyuman di wajahnya dan tak berubah sedikitpun sampai Sehun membuka pertanyaannya itu.

"Emm Luhan, bagaimana kau bisa tau aku selalu membeli roti?"

"Ah, aku tau karena kau terlihat seperti orang yang hanya mengenal roti dan terlihat seperti orang yang kurang nutrisi, makan roti saja tak akan membuatmu sehat, jadi makanlah sedikit makanan yang bernutrisi bagimu, dan juga semua orang bisa tau kau selalu membeli roti karna kau dengan cepatnya mengatakan ' _roti_ ' tanpa berfikir lebih lama lagi hanya sekedar untuk memilih menu lain, jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau selalu membeli roti" Luhan kembali tersenyum dengan manisnya kepada Sehun, saking manisnya mampu membuat orang berfikir bahwa mereka berdua mempunyai hubungan spesial. Namun tak dengan Sehun, ia sepertinya tak yakin dan tak begitu puas dengan jawaban dari Luhan, yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah Luhan berbohong.

' _I lied Sehun, and you know it_ '

"Apa kau tak percaya padaku? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf." Luhan mengatakannya seperti ia mampu membaca apa yang tengah difikirkan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, aku percaya padamu." Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya itu, benar saja, Luhan memang membalas senyuman Sehun, namun yang ada di benak Luhan saat ini bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Sehun. ' _Kau tahu itu Sehun. Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya, hah tapi kau berbohong, tolong jujurlah padaku, aku tau kau tak yakin dan tak percaya padaku._ _Kau tau aku tertarik denganmu, sangat. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam dirimu,_ _Sehun dan sesuatu dalam diriku yang terus menarikku ke arahmu._ '

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun~ " Tampak seorang datang memanggil dan melambaikan tangan dengan girangnya kepada Baekhyun dari jauh dengan menampakkan senyuman lebar dan lembutnya dan seketika mampu membuat Baekhyun diam sejenak, namun setelah itu ia pun tersenyum dengan sangat gembira sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah orang tersebut.

"Hai~ Aku sangat merindukanmu, apa kau dikelas yang sama denganku, oh ya aku sempat melihatmu bersama dua orang namja, apa itu temanmu?" Terlihat Baekhyun sangat bahagia saat ini, bagaimana tidak, dia telah bertemu dengan temannya yang telah lama tak pernah ia lihat setelah kepindahan temannya itu.

"Ah benar, mereka temanku, bahkan sahabatku. Tapi yang satunya lagi jarang menganggapku hahaha"

"Aku iri dengan sahabatmu itu, dia benar benar beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertimu. Walau dia tak menganggapmu tapi dia bahagia bersamamu bukan" dengan masih menampakkan senyum manisnya yang tak pernah pudar sedari tadi, Baekhyun mengatakan semua itu dengan lembutnya.

"Ayolah Baek, kau juga memiliki sahabat yang sangat manis bagiku, walau dia seorang laki-laki, tapi kalian terlihat sangat dekat dan terlihat ssperti saudara. Dan jangan lupa kalian berdua manis dan cantik"

"Benarkah itu? Terima kasih kau benar benar spesial bagiku, tapi Luhan tak kalah spesialnya darimu"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, nanti akan ku temui kau lagi" Chanyeol pun langsung mengecup pipi kanan Baekhyun, dan sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun menampakkan rona merah yang sangat kentara di mata Chanyeol dan tubuh Baekhyun pun membeku seketika.

"Ah maaf, aku tak bermaksud" Chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu. Dengan gugupnya dan terbata bata Baekhyun pun membuka mulutnya agar bisa mengaatakan sesuatu.

"T-tak perlu mi-minta maaf. A-aku pe-pergi dulu". Baekhyun pun dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Bukankah tadi aku yang ingin pergi duluan. Ah sudahlah~" Monolog Chanyeol sambil tersenyum memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Suara Sehun yang kini mendominasi seluruh ruangan dan membuat sepasang mata terus menatapnya tanpa berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. "Hei, jawab aku!" Dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan olehnya, namun sekali lagi tak ada jawaban dari seorang lawan bicaranya. Begitu geramnya Sehun melihat tingkah orang disampingnya itu, ia pun beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, namun belum sempat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya kembali ditarik dan dipaksa untuk tetap duduk di sebelah orang tersebut.

"Aku hanya melihatmu saja, apa tidak boleh?"

' _Kenapa? Dimanapun aku berada dia selalu ada di dekatku, dasar penguntit. Ah~ apa kau benar-benar sudah berubah?_ '

"ayolah berbaik hatilah padaku, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu sendiri disini, aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja, dan tatapan apa itu, tolong jangan menatapku seperti aku seorang penguntit." Tersenyum. Ya Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan aneh dari Sehun kepadanya. Luhan mengerti semua yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Apa kau benci padaku? Kau tak suka padaku, apa aku salah?" Luhan kembali membuka suaranya.

"Apa kau ingin tau?!"

' _Tak perlu kau jelaskan, aku sudah tau_ ' batin Luhan. Namun Luhan tetap menjawab dengan manisnya. "Tentu saja, aku benar-benar ingin tau"

' _apa kau akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau sebaliknya, aku menunggu Oh Sehun_ '

"Baiklah, akan ku katakan sekarang. Aku sangat benci padamu, aku tak suka denganmu, sifatmu, sikapmu, semuanya yang ada dalam dirimu, sungguh menyeramkan, dan senyum macam apa itu, kau hanya belagak manis dihadapan semua orang termasuk aku, tolong perlihatkanlah dirimu yang sebenarnya, aku tau ini bukanlah dirimu, dan tentu saja Baekhyun juga tak mengetahuinya, aku benar kan. Jangan menjawab dengan senyuman busukmu lagi."

"pfftt..apa kau sedang sakit? Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" Luhan pun yang kini balik bertanya semakin membuat Sehun geram, ditambah lagi Luhan masih menampakkan senyum manisnya itu yang membuat Sehun semakin mual saja dibuatnya.

"Ayolah, jangan mencoba menjadi pengecut. Aku tau kau menutupinya, sebenarnya kau tersakiti bukan, tolong jawab aku dengan jujur"

- **DEG** -

' _Apa? aku tersakiti? Seorang_ _Luhan tersakiti? Sejak kapan? Seingatku, aku selalu bahagia dan ditambah aku memiliki sahabat yang sangat sayang denganku, aku tak kekurangan apa pun_ '

"Apa yang kau katakan Sehun, aku tak mengerti"

"Lu, cobalah jujur dengan dirimu sendiri, aku tau kau seperti apa, aku tau masa lalumu, kau kehilangan ibumu bukan"

Mata Luhan yang selalu berbinar riang bak rusa itu kini membelalak dengan tatapan kosong. Ia seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang selama ini ia ingin lupakan. Mencoba membongkar apa saja yang tersembunyi selama ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, kenapa kau tau siapa aku, bagaimana kau bisa?!"

"Apa kau lupa?"

Luhan yang masih meraba raba ingatannya pun tak mampu menjawab, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meremas kepalanya yang saat ini merasakan sakit luar biasa. Hingga tubuh Luhan tak mampu berdiri tegak dan berakhir ambruk di dekapan Sehun.

"Mama" Itulah kata terakhir yang Luhan katakan sebelum matanya terpejam tak sadarkan diri.

"Lu-Luhan" Sehun mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan yang saat ini ada dihadapannya, atau lebih tepatnya di pangkuannya.

"Sepertinya aku berhasil melakukannya, semoga kau ingat semuanya, baby Lu" Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah manis yang sedang tertidur damai itu.

"Aku merindukanmu baby Lu, jadi kembalilah"

* * *

"Ma-Mama, kenapa?" Luhan yang saat ini dapat dikatakan mengigau, memanggil seseorang, dan tanpa Luhan sadari tangannya pun menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum manis, senyuman yang tak pernah ia berikan kepada Luhan. Sehun pun mengecup pelan kening Luhan.

"Maaf sudah bohong padamu Lu, aku menyesal tapi aku juga senang bisa melihatmu lagi"

Sudah 30 menit Luhan terbaring di ruang kesehatan dan tak kunjung sadar sampai sekarang. Matanya yang masih terpejam pun memperlihatkan ketenangan dalam dirinya, betapa tenangnya dan damainya bahkan mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya ikut terhanyut dalam kedamaian.

* * *

•Flashback On•

"Kenapa Hunnie tinggalkan Lulu, Lulu takut tendili, tolong jangan tinggalkan Lulu. Apa Hunnie tau, Lulu tekarang tak punya tiapa-tiapa, hanya Hunnie yang Lulu punya, tolong jangan tinggalkan Lulu tendilian. Hiks hiks" Luhan memohon kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya, dengan isakan tangis ia memohon dan terus memohon namun anak itu hanya diam, sampai beberapa menit kemuadian anak itu pun membuka suara.

"Maafkan Thehun, Thehun harus ikut bunda, Thehun janji thuatu hari nanti pathti mencari Lulu dimanapun Lulu berada." Sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Luhan dengan manisnya dan sambil tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya melengkung berbentuk bulan sabit. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih tersenyum, Luhan kini hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu. Beberapa detik kemudian Luhan pun memeluk Sehun dengan erat hingga Sehun tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun.

"Tak bitakah Hunnie tinggal ditini beltama Lulu, Lulu tak mau tinggal tendili, tiapa yang akan Lulu ajak belmain, Lulu punya satu kamal kotong, tak bitakah Hunnie tinggal ditana beltama Lulu hiks hiks."

"Hei Lu ayolah jangan cengeng, Lulu kan lelaki, Thehun kan thudah berjanji akan mencari Lulu, bagaimanapun caranya Lu. Thekarang Lulu bisa tinggal dengan Baekhyun, bukankan Baekhyun juga temanmu"

"Tidak! Dia belbeda dengan Hunnie, dia-dia hanya tau Lulu tebagai Lulu yang dilual saja dia tak tau keplibadian Lulu, hanya kau yang tau Sehun"

"Baiklah berheti menangith, Hunnie akan thegera kembali menjemput Lulu, Lulu kan princeththnya Hunnie"

"Janji ya jangan lama-lama"

"Iya iya, thampai jumpa Lu, aku akan thegera kembali, nah thekarang tolong lepathkan aku"

"Hiks- baiklah, tampai jumpa dan cepatlah kembali, jangan lama-lama ya."

"Dada Baby Lu." Sehun pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah belakang tempat Luhan masih berdiri dengan linangan air mata yang masih membasahi pipi manisnya itu. -Bayangkan saja dua anak kecil mampu berkata-kata seperti itu-.

' _Cepatlah kembali Hunnie, aku_ _mencintaimu, aku tuka padamu, jika kau tak tegera kembali aku takut aku akan melupakanmu_.'

•Flashback Off•

"HUNNIE!" Luhan pun terbangun dari mimpinya itu dan langsung melihat ke sekitar, dilihatnya Sehun yang kini berada di sampingnya dengan tangan yang saling bertautan dengan tangan milik Luhan itu, terukir pula senyuman tipis namun sangat damai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanpa basa basi Luhan langsung memeluh Sehun dengan erat saking eratnya Sehun pun tak mampu bergerak dan tak mampu berucap barang sepatah katapun.

"Kemana saja kau, kau tau aku-aku merindukanmu"

Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri dari Luhan, namun semakin Sehun ingin melepaskan diri, semakin erat pula pelukan yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

"Lu, lepaskan dulu pelukanmu!"

"Baiklah" Luhan pun memilih untuk menurut kepada Sehun karena nada bicara Sehun sedikit berubah, ya nadanya sekarang sedikit serius.

"Lu, kau berbohong kan, kau tak merindukanku"

"Emm, aku tak berbohong, aku benar benar rindu padamu"

"Lu tolong jujur padaku"

"Baiklah. Aku memang lupa padamu, aku bahkan tak mampu mengenalimu, ini semua salahmu. Kau berjanji untuk datang secepatnya, tapi ini sudah 10 tahun berlalu tapi kau baru datang sekarang. Cepat? Kau bilang cepat? Apa kau tau aku sangatlah mudah melupakan sesuatu yang tak ingin aku ingat karena semua itu hanya membuatku tersakiti, karena tingkahmu ini aku nyaris melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu apa kau tau itu huh!"

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu, sungguh aku benar benar menyesal baru datang kepadamu sekarang. Tapi, sesuatu yang buruk apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah lupakan, nanti kau akan tau. Aku sudah sadar, jadi aku ingin pergi" Luhan pun turun dari ranjang kesehatan, dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk diam ditempatnya.

"Sesuatu yang buruk apa maksudnya"

* * *

"Lu, kenapa baru datang? Aku menunggumu disini dari tadi." Baekhyun menyapa Luhan yang sekarang tengah gontai berjalan menuju meja kantin, namun sayangnya ia tak berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya.

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Tentu saja rusa, aku tak sedang berbicara dengan udara bukan"

"Em, apa kita satu kelas?"

- **DEG** -

Kini Baekhyun hanya terdiam setelah mendengarkan perkataan dari Luhan, Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus dikatakan olehnya namun dia juga bingung apa yang telah menimpa Luhan.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Baekhyun langsung mendekat ke arah Luhan dan mendaratkan tangannya di pipi, menangkup kedua sisi pipi Luhan sehingga Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti ini pun merasa heran.

"Ya tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, memangnya ada apa Baek?"

Seketika jawaban dari Luhan membuat Baekhyun bingung, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ada dalam diri Luhan. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengenal Baekhyun, tapi sekarang dia malah bertanya sambil menyebut nama Baekhyun.

' _Ini aneh, benar-benar aneh, apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?_ ' batin Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya khawatir padamu, kau terlihat pucat makanya aku melakukan itu."

"Aku tak apa Baek, ayo kita makan." Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan lembutnya dan dengan senyuman yang terukir manis di wajahnya. Berbeda dengan Luhan, saat ini Baekhyun tengah dibingungkan dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, ia masih berfikir sangat keras hingga saat ini alisnya bertautan dan timbul beberapa guratan di dahinya.

' _Ada apa dengannya?_ ' Kalimat itulah yang menghiasi pikiran Baekhyun. Hal yang terjadi pada Luhan saat ini tak pernah ia alami, bahkan Luhan yang selalu mengingatkannya hal ini dan hal itu.

' _Apa tadi dia hanya bercanda saja?_ ' Lagi. Pertanyaan yang dibuat dirinya sendiri dan tak bisa ia jawab sendiri pun puncul di pikirannya. ' _Baiklah akan aku pastikan sendiri_ '

"Lu, tadi ada apa denganmu?"

"Memangnya ada apa denganku Baek?"

"Kau tak ingat?"

"Ayolah Baekie, jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaanmu lagi"

"Benar kau tak ingat?"

"Hmm" Karena Luhan merasa sedikit kesal kepada sahabatnya itu karena menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, alhasil hanya sebatas deheman singkat saja yang didapat oleh Baekhyun sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah Lu, akan aku katakan apa yang kau lakukan tadi"

"Katakan"

"Tadi kau tak ingat siapa aku, dan kau bertanya padaku apakah kau dan aku satu kelas. Ini sangat aneh Lu, kau tak mungkin lupa akan hal itu. Kau tak ingat?"

"Tentu saja aku tak melakukan hal itu, aku pasti ingat aku sekelas denganmu, hei otakku ini cerdas kau tau. Mungkin kau hanya melamun saja atau mungkin kau sedang banyak pikiran"

"Ya ya, otakmu memang cerdas. Huh mungkin saja"

Sebenarnya masih banyak hal janggal yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun memilih diam dan beralih ke makanannya yang sedari tadi sudah dipesan Luhan yang ada di hadapnnya dan kini tengan menunggu untuk dilahap.

' _Sepertinya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang pas untuk menanyakan semuanya padamu. Ku harap kau baik-baik saja Luhan. Ku harap_ _._ '

•

•

•

•

 **Hai Hai Dwi balik lagi bawa chap 2 hehehe #plak**

 **Bagaimanakah menurut kalian readers?**

 **Oke. Terimakasih ya bagi yang udah review dan udah follow sama favorite FF abal-abal ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih ^^**

 **Oke untuk sekarang jangan lupa RnR lagi yah.. karna aku tampung kok review yang berupa kritik dan saran** **:)**

 **Maaf jika di chap ini belum aku isi pov-nya, nanti di chap selanjutnya pasti akan aku isi ^^**

 **Terima kasih atas saran dan masukannya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : FF Yaoi, BL, and Don't forget RnR.**

 **2016** **MidoriYumi7**

* * *

 ** _Previous_**

 _"_ _Ya ya, otakmu memang cerdas. Huh mungkin saja"_

 _Sebenarnya masih banyak hal janggal yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun memilih diam dan beralih ke makanannya yang sedari tadi sudah dipesan Luhan yang ada di hadapnnya dan kini tengan menunggu untuk dilahap._

'Sepertinya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang pas untuk menanyakan semuanya padamu. Ku harap kau baik-baik saja Luhan. Ku harap _._ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Luhan POV_

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang paling bahagia menurutku, bagaimana tidak, aku benar-benar bahagia karena orang itu, orang yang aku ingin dekati ternyata merupakan masa lalu yang aku pendam. Sehun kau telah datang kembali padaku, aku sangat bahagia, ku harap kau selalu ada di sisiku mulai dari sekarang.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, matahari pun berangsur-angsur menenggelamkan dirinya dalam balutan senja yang menyejukkan. Aku hempaskan tubuh mungilku ini ke tempat tidur yang sangat nyaman bagiku. Aku tutup mata yang orang katakan seperti rusa ini perlahan, menikmati hempasan angin yang masuk lewat jendela kamar yang sengaja kubuka. "Hah~ benar-benar terasa nyaman sekali."

"Besok akan ku temui Sehun!" Dengan mata yang berbinar, kubulatkan tekadku untuk bisa menemui Sehun besok.

' _Tapi, pasti akan terihat mencolok bukan?_ ' Pikir ku lagi.

"Baiklah, jangan temui dia dulu, biarkan seperti biasa dulu, semoga aku bisa melakukannya. Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang" Mata yang tadinya tengah berbinar sempurna, kini kupejamkan kembali, menikmati angin senja dan perlahan-lahan pergi ke alam mimpi. Ya ini memang masih senja, dan aku saat ini sangat malas untuk sekedar mengganti pakaian yang sejak tadi pagi ku kenakan atau sekedar masuk kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan diri.

- **CKLEK** -

Belum lima menit kupejamkan mataku ini, tiba-tiba kudengar suara pintu apartemenku terbuka. Ingin sekali aku melihat siapa yang datang. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan malasnya, namun belum sempat aku keluar dari pintu kamarku, rasa ingin tahuku telah dikalahkan oleh rasa kantukku yang tadi sudah hampir mencapai alam mimpi.

"Sial aku lupa mengunci pintu tadi, sudahlah lanjutkan tidur saja mungkin itu Baekhyun" monologku sendiri, dan ku kembali melangkahkan kakiku ke ranjang yang nyaman itu tak lupa sebelumnya kututup pintu kamarku. Lagi, belum sempat ku pejamkan mataku tiba-tiba pintu kamarku sudah terbuka.

"Baek untuk apa kau kesini?" Baik tak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun, tumben sekali dia seperti itu, biasanya dia akan segera menghambur ke arahku sambil berteriak girang, tapi sekarang berbeda. Untuk dapat memastikannya, ku putar sedikit tubuhku ke arah pintu karena sedari tadi posisi tidurku sedikit membelakangi pintu, betapa terkejutnya diriku mendapat siapa yang ada disana berdiri dengan tatapan lurus ke arahku.

"Se-Sehun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _NORMAL POV_

Saat ini Sehun tengah berjalan dengan gontainya menuju sebuah apartemen, ya tentu saja itu adalah apartemen miliknya yang baru saja diberikan oleh _Eomma_ nya, dan naasnya dia harus berjalan kaki dan juga dia lupa nomor apartemennya itu.

"Aish bagaimana ini? _Eomma_ kau benar-benar jahat, kau tidak memberikanku mobil dan uang untuk sekedar membayar taxi atau bus, aish- alasanmu sepele sekali sih _eomma_!" Ya, Sehun sepanjang perjalan hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya dan tentunya marah kepada _eomma_ nya yang tak memberikannya uang atau mobil karena alasan yang sedikit aneh menurut Sehun.

- **Flashback on** -

"Oh Sehun! Yak Sehun anak nakal!" ya itu adalah suara _eomma_ Sehun yang saat ini memenuhi mension megah keluarga Oh ini.

" _Eomma_ tak usah berteriak, telingaku sakit mendengar suara _eomma_. Aish bisa-bisa rusak pendengaranku" Dengan suara yang dikecilkan di akhir kalimatnya, karena takut-takut eommanya itu mendengar dan berakhir dengan direnggutnya pendengarannya.

"Apa yang mau _eomma_ katakan?"

"Aish kau tak bisa diajak basa basi dulu. Dasar kau sama saja dengan _appa_ mu, langsung _to the poin_ "

"Cepatlah _eomma_!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Sehun kau harus mandiri sekarang, kau sekarang akan tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang sudah _eomma_ beli."

"Baiklah"

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Lalu apa lagi _eomma_ , aku hanya pindah tinggal saja kan? lagi pula semuanya ditanggung kalian berdua kan. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ akan membiayai segalanya tentunya."

"Hah~ ya ya memang kami yang membiayaimu segala keperluanmu, tapi tidak untuk hari ini"

"Baik- apa maksud _eomma_?"

"Dasar. Maka dari itu sebelum mengatakan ' _baiklah_ ' kau pikir dulu sebelum mengatakannya, aku meragukan kepintaranmu"

"Sudahlah _eomma_ , jangan bahas tentang kepintaranku, itu tak perlu kau ragukan lagi. Sekarang katakan apa maksud _eomma_ yang tak membiayaiku untuk hari ini saja"

"Begini tuan muda Oh Sehun, kau hari ini akan berjalan kaki kesana, dan uang keperluanmu akan _eomma_ transfer besok pagi"

"A-apa maksud eomma, ini sudah petang _eomma_ , bagaimana kalau anak _eomma_ satu satunya diculik" Sehun pun merengek seperti anak kecil dan tak lupa melakukan _aegyo_ agar keputusan _eomma_ nya dibatalkan.

" _Aegyo_ palsumu tak mempan bagiku Sehun, lagipula aku memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk itu. Aku akan mentransfer uangnya besok pagi karena ini sudah petang, mobilmu juga akan diantar besok pagi karena harus menyiapkan segalanya dulu dan satu lagi, _appa_ mu juga sudah setuju akan hal itu, jadi kau tak perlu merengek pada _appa_ mu."

"Hah- kalian berdua benar-benar sudah merencanakannya. Tapi ayolah _eomma_ , walau petang masih bisa di transfer kan, mobilnya juga masih bisa diantar sekarang kesini. Persiapan macam apa lagi yang harus dilakukan _eomma_?"

" _Eomma_ malas keluar hari ini"

"Hah?! _Eomma_ ~"

"Ya atau tidak sama sekali?"

"Aish baiklah aku kalah, aku akan jalan kaki kesana" Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mension itu. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak mau melakukan ini.—Seorang tuan muda dan anak tunggal dari keluarga Oh berjalan kaki? _Heol_ itu tidak elit—

"Jangan lupa nomernya 309!" Teriak _eomma_ Sehun untuk mengingatkan nomer apartemennya.

"Ya ya baiklah nyonya Oh" Sehun pun melambaikan tangannya malas dan sedikit ada nada ejekan di panggilannya itu.

- **Flashback off** -

"Aish hanya alasan malas keluar rumah, dia memperlakukanku seperti ini?!" Dengan masih sedikit kesal, Sehun pun terus berjalan dan sampailah ia di bangunan yang menjulang tinggi menembus awan itu.

"Huh~ akhirnya sampai juga, dan nomer berapa tadi dikatakan, aish aku lupa" Saking kesalnya Sehun pada dirinya dan tentunya pada _eomma_ nya, ia pun mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar dan berjalan mencari nomer apartemennya dengan sedikit hentakan kaki yang menggema di sepanjang koridor.

"Seingatku nomernya 308 atau 309, hah baiklah 308 saja" Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu bertuliskan angka 308. Dibukanya pintu berwarna coklat itu.

' _tidak dikunci?_ ' batinnya

"Sudahlah masuk saja, aku sudah lelah berjalan kaki."

Sehun pun masuk ke dalam apartemen dan didapatnya ruangan yang gelap tanpa ada penerangan sedikitpun. Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya yang sudah lelah ke kamar tidur untuk sekedar beristirahat, dibukanya knop pintu dan mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke kamar, namun belum sempat ia terjun bebas ke ranjang yang sangat nyaman untuk istirahatnya, ia menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat pemandangan yang indah didepannya. Melihat seorang entah itu lelaki atau perempuan, karena efek pencahayaan yang kurang dan karena postur tubuh seseorang disana yang sangat mungil jika dikatakan lelaki.

"Baek untuk apa kau kesini?" Dengan posisi masih membelakangi pintu tempat Sehun berdiri, orang itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

'Dia seorang namja, tu-tunggu aku seperti mengenal suaranya' batin Sehun.

Lelaki mungil tersebut pun memutar tubuhnya ke arah pintu karena pertanyaannya tadi tak dijawab sama sekali. Alangkah terkejutnya Luhan melihat sosok yang saat ini berdiri menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Se-Sehun?"

Panggilan Luhan tadi seketika membuyarkan Sehun dari lamunannya, mencoba untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan karena melihat wajah Luhan yang terkejut yang menurut Sehun itu sangat manis dan lucu.

"Ya Lu, ini aku. Sehun. Emmm sedang apa kau di kamarku?" Sehun pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Luhan pasal darimana dia tau apartemen Sehun yang baru dan bagaimana bisa Luhan masuk ke kamarnya lalu dengan santainya ia tidur disana. Karena dilihat Luhan masih diam saja, Sehun pun kembali memberanikan diri membuka suaranya.

"Kau pasti sudah tau aku akan pindah kesini dan memberikan kejutan dengan datang sebelum aku tiba disini dan kau berakhir tidur karena kau lelah menunggu diriku."

' _Kau pintar sekali Oh Sehun, lihatlah Luhanmu bahkan sampai tak bersuara mendengar tebakanmu yang pastinya seratus persen benar itu. Uh~ kau benar-benar pintar._ ' Pujinya dalam hati pada diri sendiri. —Bahkan kau sudah mengklaim Luhan menjadi milikmu Oh Sehun—

"Kamarmu? Apa maksudmu? Dan memberikan kejutan? Kau baik kan?" tanya Luhan tenang dan dengan nada yang datar. Sampai sini ia masih bisa bersabar karena kamarnya diklaim oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Baru saja ia membayangkan hubungannya dengan Sehun, namun bayangan itu sepertinya harus hancur karena harus berdebat tentang hal sepele dengan Sehun.

"Iya, ini kamarku kan, aku baru saja mendapat apartemen baru dan-"

"Itu bukan urusanku, lagipula ini memang kamarku dan apartemenku, kau tidak lihat di depan bertuliskan nomor 308?"

"Tu-tunggu, 308 adalah nomor kamarku"

"Ini kamarku, aku sudah menempatinya selama satu bulan dan tak pernah ada masalah sebelumnya sampai kau datang"

"Tunggu biarkan aku meluruskan ini semua. Tadi aku diberikan nomor kamar ini oleh _eomma_ ku, jadi bukan salahku bukan?"

"Apa tadi kau masuk dengan memencet password atau kau langsung masuk karena pintunya tak terkunci?" masih dengan tatapan menyelidik dari Luhan yang diarahkan ke Sehun.

"Pintunya tak dikunci, maka dari itu aku langsung masuk, jadi bukan sepenuhnya salahku."

"Baiklah ini memang salahku tak mengunci pintu, dan kau juga salah karena asal masuk dan tak ingat nomor apartemenmu sendiri. Aku sarankan hubungi _eomma_ mu itu agar masalah ini cepat selesai. Aku lelah dan malas untuk berdebat denganmu dasar pikun dan bodoh!"

"Hei siapa yang kau panggil pikun dan bodoh?!"

"Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi yang aku ajak bicara sekarang huh?! Sudah cepat hubungi _eomma_ mu!"

"Aish baiklah baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesainya Sehun menghubungi _eomma_ nya untuk meluruskan permasalahan dan ternyata dialah yang salah karena lupa akan nomer apartemennya, ia pun kembali masuk ke apartemen Luhan untuk minta maaf dan berpamitan. Ia pun menghampiri Luhan yang saat ini terbaring membelakangi arah pintu masuk kamarnya.

"Lu maaf aku yang salah"

Permintaan maaf yang tulus diucapkan oleh Sehun hanya dibalah deheman kecil saja dari Luhan.

' _Aish- aku sudah tulus minta maaf tapi hanya deheman saja yang kudapat. Ada apa dengannya?!_ '

"Baiklah. Aku permisi"

Sekali lagi hanya dibalas deheman singkat dari Luhan. Tak ingin berlama-lama disana, Sehun pun langsung menuju apartemen dengan nomer 309 yang tepatnya ada di sebelah apartemen milik Luhan. Dibukanya pintu itu dan tanpa ragu lagi ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur. Namun sebelum kakinya menapaki pinggiran tempat tidur, bel apartemennya berbunyi dan dengan sedikit tidak rela ia tinggalkan tempat tidur nyaman itu menuju pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang bertamu di jam seperti ini.

"Sia- eh Luhan?"

...

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kau tadi sudah tidur?"

"Maaf mengganggumu, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur setelah kau pergi."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Aku juga tak tau, yang jelas saat aku menutup mataku bayangan aneh muncul, dan itu sangat menyeramkan untukku. Kau tau itu seperti kaset rusak yang berputar di kepalaku, seperti...seperti pecahan memori yang tak pernah ku tau, dan itu..itu semua membuatku takut, aku juga tak tahu kenapa, tapi-"

"Seett" Sehun pun menutup bibir mungil itu dengan telunjuknya, mencoba menenangkat lelaki mungil didepannya ini.

"Sudah jangan dikatakan lagi, aku sudah mengerti. Ya sudah ayo masuk Lu"

"Terima kasih Sehun"

"Tak masalah"

Dengan sedikit senyuman Sehun membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam dan membawanya ke kamar miliknya.

"Kau tidur disini saja Lu, biar aku tidur di sofa saja" Ingin beranjak pergi dari kamarnya, namun lengan bajunya sudah ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Tidur bersamaku"

' _Hei_ _apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa dia seperti ini? Ya aku tau di ketakutan, tapi-_ ' Pemikiran Sehun pun terhenti karena Luhan kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tidur disini bersamaku Sehunnie" Dengan tatapan memelasnya bak anak kucing dalam kardus yang ditinggalkan dipinggir jalan yang meminta untuk dibawa pulang oleh siapa yang melihatnya. Tatapan seperti itu sukses membuat Sehun tak ada pilihan selain tidur bersama Luhan.

"Baiklah aku akan tidur bersamamu Lu"

"Terima kasih Sehun" Luhan pun tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba kembali menggapai alam mimpi yang sedari tadi belum mampu ia capai karena berbagai hal yang mengusiknya.

Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan yang kini sudah tertidur dengan tenangnya, diusapnya perlahan mata rusa yang memejam sempurna itu. Selesai dari mata, jari jemari Sehun perlahan turun menuju belahan bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu. Luhan sedikit melenguh karena tidurnya terusik. Sehun yang medengar itu menghentikan aktivitasnya menjelajahi permukaan wajah Luhan yang seperti malaikat itu.

"Kau sangat manis Lu. Kau tau, aku yakin tak ada satupun lelaki yang tahan akan kemanisan ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha chap 3 akhirnya update setelah beberapa minggu terbengkalai dan maaf kalok gak sesuai harapan, maaf kalok wordnya sedikit T^T**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatannya, maaf bagi yang udah nunggu ni ff abal abal bin gaje ini #emangadaygnunggu**

 **Okeh ini cuma sebagai salam aja karena aku mau hiatus sebentar karena ada hal yang harus diselesaikan. Harus tes SBMPTN dan tes yang lain, hehe maaf jadi curcol #dilemparswallow**

 **Di chap sebelumnya ada yang nanyak ada apa dengan Luhan? Oke nanti di chap setelah ini akan dijelaskan kenapa, karena baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun mulai penasaran sama sikap Luhan yang berubah-ubah. Udah ada yang bisa nebak kan?**

 **Oke deh sekian cuap cuap nya~**

 **Bye bye...**


End file.
